Differential assemblies are frequently used in axle housings of driving axles of motor vehicles for the purpose of driving the driving wheels of the driving axle via sideshaft gears and driveshafts and, at the same time, for permitting speed differentials between the driving wheels. It is advantageous for the differential assemblies to be axially as compact and short as possible, so that the driveshafts being connected to the driving wheels can be as long as possible. The longer the driveshafts, the smaller the required articulation angles of the constant velocity joints when the motor vehicle is in operation.
Axially compact differentials for the above-mentioned application are known from the earlier applications 103 54 999.4, 103 54 998.6 and 103 52 904.7 submitted by the applicant.